


The Mighty Drive

by orphan_account



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Drabble, Fluff, Frumpkin - Freeform, One Shot, Other, Pokemon - Freeform, feel free to give me prompts for this, may or may not continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 11:56:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15314976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Molly does not know why he is going on this road trip with five more-or-less strangers.(may or may not continue)





	The Mighty Drive

Molly doesn't know how he was talked into going on this road trip. Sure he knows Yasha, but beyond her, he does not know anyone in the rented van. Molly hasn't talked to anyone here, not that he is avoiding conversations, but it seems like a good chunk of them are. So instead He’s mostly just bussed himself for the past three days with catching up on some reading, doing his nails and sleeping. Sure, that’s nice, but he is starting to get bored.

“Molly!” The Tiefling girl calls back, Jester that was her name. She is sitting shotgun right now supposedly navigating. Although, Fjord hasn’t asked her directions since the second day and the candy factory mishap. Although Molly is pretty sure everyone was okay with the pitstop, it just fucked up Fjord's itinerary that day. Molly thinks he likes Jester; he likes her chaos.

Molly looks up from his reading and sees that Jester is holding up her pink 3Ds and pointing to the screen. He can’t quite make out what she is pointing at while yelling back “Molly I found you!”

“I can’t see what your pointing at” he calls to the front of the van. Yasha eyes Molly just give a good-hearted shrug, and that seems to be enough for her to go back to watching the trees pass outside. Molly also hears Caleb mutter in his sleep, but he doesn’t seem to notice yelling conversation going on either side of him.

Jester makes a dramatic sound and rolls her eyes. There is a moment that molly figures she’ll wait until they stop at the next gas station, but just as he is thinking this jester is climbing out of the front seat and half knee-walking- half crawling to him.

“what the hell,” Molly hears Fjord yell from the front. He can’t help but smirk. Fjord nearly lost his shit when more than half of the people in the van refused to buckle their seatbelts ‘if I'm getting a ticket for this ya’ll are paying me back’ he said as he started the van. Now Molly can see him glaring at him through the rearview mirror. He just smirks shrugs and calls up to the front “I’m not making her do anything!”

Fjord doesn’t answer, but Molly does feel the van decelerate a little. Jester sits down at Molly's feet a big grin across her face. He does not know what to say as she shoves her game into her face and says “Molly look! it’s you!”

Molly squints at the screen and sees that jester was playing Pokémon, and there is a small purple creature in the middle of the upper scream.  As well as some text reading ‘would you like to give sableye a nickname?’.

Yasha leans over and looks at the screen and says “it does look like you. it is purple.”

“yea!” Jester says a little louder then necessary “I am going to name it Molly-frog because it looks like Molly and a frog had a baby together! he’s going to go onto my team.”

Jester sits on the floor between Molly and Yasha, they both watch her game out of the corner of their eyes. She clicks away at the buttons for some time, and the music comeing from the tiny speakers changes few times as well. Jester seems pretty concerned with the game at hand and doesn’t seem to notice the few times she nearly goes flying across the Van Fjord hits a couple of potholes.

 After a few minutes of wandering through the wold, Jester’s character walks into a building. She opens the PC and moves a few things around. She goes to a screen reading “M9 team, online(?)”. Molly leans in a little to see what she is doing, letting his curiosity get the best of him. Jester notices this and explains; She has an Incineroar named Caylmewb. A Toxicroak named ToxicBeauk, and now a Sableeye named Molly-frog.

“I just need to level up my Musdale and Snubbull and find a Thundurus then I will have my new team all set to go!” jester finishes explaining, she looks over to Molly who just blinks a few times before busting out in a big belly laugh. It is just so ludicrous, but he now remembers why he came on this trip, because he had nothing better to do, and he is always down for a little adventure.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Just a dumb thing I wrote in like less than an hour. it was fun to make tho, so thanks for reading!  
> prompt on Tumblr are open so feel free to hit me up there (thedegu.tumblr.com)  
> or if you want to leave a tip you can do it here! (https://ko-fi.com/D1D3894A)  
> as always just thanks for reading my fic!


End file.
